SmoothieBurn
by PleasantPotterDoctor
Summary: It's summer in Ohio, and Kurt has a hidden secret. Read if you likes smoothies, and Katy Perry references.


SmoothieBurn

A Klaine Summer!fic.

"What up, Hummel." Kurt sighed as he heard the dulcet tones of his albeit glorious duet partner and incredibly sexy boyfriend Blaine blaring out of his iPhone.

"What is it, Blaine? I'm trying to organise my summer from my winter wardrobe, and I really can't decide whether to wear this flip flops my Dad got me from Target, cos if I don't it'll hurt his feelings, but my god they're hideous... Do you want them?"

"I'm just back from jamming out some tunes on the sidewalk Kurtsie, is everything righteous? Cos you sound like Mariah Carey when she's lost her heels, she's a hobbit, and I'm not one to talk, know what I'm saying?"

"Have you been talking to the "fly" saxophone player again?"

"True shizz my home boy. Am I acting too Kanye?"

"My lord yes."

Blaine started talking like his usual private school white American self again. "I'm on the way down to your house now man, tell Finn to plug in the blender cos we're gonna be making some SMOOTHIES!"

"Blaine, I...I don't want you to come over. Um, we're out."

"You just told me you were sorting out your wardrobe."

"My, eh, Dalton wardrobe."

"I helped you bring your six suitcases full of clothes back to Lima, remember? Down six flights of stairs from your dorm, is this ringing any bells?"

"Well, I just don't want you to come over."

"Kurt, seriously, what's wrong?" Blaine voice was suddenly sincere, and a tiny bit scared.

"Oh it's nothing, um, really, I'm just busy." Kurt laughed, an octave too high, trying to brush it off.

"Still coming over anyway dude, I can try on your hats then kiss you senseless EXTREMELY quietly so I don't freak out your brother again. Or Carole. She only wanted to bring in some cookies... Anyway, see you in five! Maybe three. My boyish enthusiasm is making me walk faster."

The phone went dead. Kurt sat in his darkened room, panicked. He couldn't tell Blaine he was sorting out his wardrobe; nothing was strewn on the floor. It might have looked suspicious that his curtains were pulled shut as well.

As Kurt sat and pondered how best to explain, Blaine was walking briskly down the elm-lined avenue, humming and clicking as his check shirt flapped behind him and his Converse-clad shoes pounded the warm brown pavestones. He reached the Hummel's in record time and pushed his pink sunglasses on top of his head as he squinted up at Kurt's window. He would readily admit that he was still worried after Kurt's weird behaviour on the phone, but he tried to stay calm until he found out what was really going on. He knocked on the front door and waited, hopping from foot to foot in impatience. Finn opened the door and smirked sleepily at him. "What up man?" Blaine grinned. "If Kurt said anything about smoothies, that shit's true man; I'm talking blueberries, strawberries, ice-cream, the whole caboodle. It's bound to wake you up bro, kay, you get the stuff and me and Kurt come down in like, 10, 15? COOL, DUDE!" he rambled, and leaped up the stairs two at a time. Finn nodded slowly and returned to his warm couch and Saturday morning cartoons, checking that the pictures of him last night at Kathy's hadn't ended up online.

Blaine knocked gently on Kurt's door and sidled in slowly. He was shocked at the absence of clothes everywhere and the darken atmosphere of the room, he was surprised there wasn't some melancholy rock coming out of the iPod speaker lying on Kurt's bed. Kurt was sitting on his bed sullenly, his arms crossed and a blush on his face that seemed out of sync with his aggression. Blaine walked slowly up to the four-poster bed and sat down carefully next to him. He didn't want a Kurt-patented freak-out in the first five seconds of him being in his room, but decided to risk it and poked him in the ribs. Kurt flinched, and Blaine began to panic. "Dude, what's wrong ,seriously, I just wanna know, oh god Kurt are you ok, please tell me?" he rushed. Kurt turned his head in his direction and gave Blaine a slight embarrassed smile. "I told you I didn't want to you to come; it's too embarrassing, although I am acting a bit childishly..." Blaine took a deep breath and relaxed. "Pleasee Kurt." he said plaintively. "Open the curtains..." Kurt sighed.

"YAYY!" Blaine jumped up and yanked the chintz covers back, and turned back to his boyfriend. And couldn't help but giggle. Kurt was wearing a tight black t shirt and tailored denim shorts, and every viewable inch of him wasn't its usual ivory, but a painful looking pink. "HA! You got sunburnt!" Blaine yelled, and then clapped his hands over his mouth apologetically. Kurt looked up at him angrily. "Screw you Anderson, and your Filipino roots." Blaine went and sat subdued at the end of his bed. "Care to tell me what happened? I swear I won't laugh again."

Kurt hesitated and started to talk. "Rachel and Mercedes took me to this outdoor cafe, and they were being all "Kurt, don't get burnt, kay?" and I see now that they were just trying to help, but I wanted to be badass, I thought I could handle it, and this happened. And now I'm a burnt freak."

Blaine hesitated. "I'd give you a patented Blaine-pretends-to-be-a-bear-hug right now, but I don't wanna hurt you... Do you have any after-sun lotion?"

"Which one would be best, After-Pool Shimmer or Pale as a Flower Deluxe?"

Blaine looked confused and started digging through Kurt's skincare drawer, throwing expensive moisturisers on the floor until he found the right one, much to Kurt's dismay. He cracked open the lid and squeezed a glob of it into his palm, then hopped up behind Kurt, smoothing it on the burnt areas of his neck, occasionally punctuated with kisses to the usual porcelain skin below his tan line. Kurt began to relax, his shoulders becoming less tense.

"You know..." Blaine began velvetly, "I'm sure there are lots of things we could do with this cream..." Kurt snapped his head round quickly to look at him, which was followed by a sharp yell as his skin flared up in pain. "That's the thing though..." Blaine's voice became less sultry, "Having excellent hank-panky using this to help things along would be a hormone-driven ball of awesome, but if even looking around has you wincing, you'd probably be hospitalised by the end of the wildly exciting things I'd quite like to do to you right now."

Kurt discreetly folded his legs and said quietly "That's really... considerate?"

"No problem, Hummel." He laughed, and carried on smoothing the lotion along Kurt's arms as he hummed quietly in the peaceful room, occasionally breaking into a bar or two of Italian, which both perplexed and delighted Kurt at the same time. Blaine threw the bottle in a cupboard at the other end of the room, grimacing as it made a possibly fatal crashing noise. He jumped up, grabbed Kurt's slight-ly less sunburned hand and kissed it. "Come on Strawberry, let's go make some smoothies with your crazy family, tell Finn to text Rachel or someone, it can be a smoothie party, best party ever?"

"Woo?" Kurt said unconvincingly. Blaine frowned at him and he laughed. "I'm sorry Blaine, let's go act domestic, who knows, it could be fun." Blaine beamed.

"And, Blaine Warbler, maybe we could bring some up here afterwards and you could, I don't know, lick it off me..." Kurt whispered, as he tried to slip his hands up Blaine's shirt.

"Sunburn!" Blaine sang as he grabbed his boyfriend's hands and pulled him down the stairs.

"Damn."

**Author's Note: First Glee fanfic, wheey. Written in one night in the middle of the second-worst set of exams in my second level education, or something. PRODUCTIVITY. Yes, there are far too many Last Friday Night references, and the characterisation is awful. Sunburn sucks, doesn't it? This started out as a crack!fic, then I really don't know where the fluff came from. This is also my first fic without a song quote at the start, a fun fact for ya all.**

**REVIEW AND IMAGINE BLAINE AFTER-SUNNING YOU. THEN BREAKING INTO SONG. THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING BOUT.**

**X**

**P.S. Righteous, man.**


End file.
